


Little Devil

by KC_darling



Series: Dirty Fantasies [2]
Category: Seth Numrich - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Creampie, Double Penetration, F/M, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Light BDSM, Nipple Clamps, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC_darling/pseuds/KC_darling
Summary: Maggie goes back to the party to have some fun. She's introduced to a hot stranger and then Tom shows up.
Series: Dirty Fantasies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085747
Kudos: 9





	1. Sexy Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this independently from the first part if you haven’t read that. 
> 
> This is pure smut. It's not intended to be disrespectful or anything - just a dirty fantasy.  
> Enjoy!

It’s been ages since the night with all these celebrities and of course there hasn’t been a word from Tom. On one hand I’m disappointed but on the other I didn’t really expect to hear from him.  
I’ve been to the party again a few times getting some dirty sex out of it but nothing so far compares to that one night (and morning). Tonight I’m going again and on my way home from work I already think about what to wear.

An hour later I’m ready. Rope around my tits, plug in my ass and a crotchless thong. The last bits will be added once I’m there. Putting on a loose sweater and pants I head outside waiting for the cab I’ve called. Normally I’d take the Tube but with my tits already bound I won’t feel comfortable. Of course I also could have done that there but I want it to be perfect.

Soon we’re there and after paying I get out and walk into the hotel. Jerry is already greeting me from far and we make a little small talk before I head into the small separate room to finish by look. Stripping off the sweater, pants, shoes and socks I grab the silver nipple clamps I’ve bought. I absolutely love their look on me with four screws digging into my nipple holding it in place. If only I had a guy who’d put them on me every day before roughly fucking me...  
It’s actually not that easy to put them on perfectly but in the end I manage. One last thing missing. I really love that loop scarf. It’s dark green with flowers and butterflies on it. And if you unfold it its basically like a round cloth which will function as my dress tonight. Stepping into the middle I tug it up to my breasts where I tie a knot so it won’t fall down on its own and the best thing about it is that it’s slightly see-through.  
I step in front of the mirror and smile. The silver of the nipple clamps is just a hint. Perfect to tease the guys. Then let’s go!

Walking back out I immediately see Jerry’s reaction. His jaw drops and his eyes grow wide. Perfect.  
“I regret having to be out here, Mag. You look fucking fantastic.”  
“Thanks.” Winking at him I head to the double doors leading into the room. Here we go.

It’s pretty busy already and two girls are being fucked by several guys already. Heading to the middle I kneel down on a red velvet pillow making sure not to trap my makeshift dress underneath me. There are a few other girls but nobody I know, most of them are actually already surrounded by some guys and it doesn’t take long before one steps up in front of me. His shoes and pants look rather fancy and he smells nice. A moment later his fingers ghost over my naked shoulders before moving down to my trapped nipples, which are oversensitive in their confinement. I can’t stifle a whine which makes him chuckle. “You’re quite a filthy slut, aren’t you?”  
His voice is deep and it makes me shiver. “Yes, Sir.”  
“Come on, get up! I want to introduce you to a friend.” He’s holding out his hand and I take it. Helping me up he once more teases my nipple before leading me towards a corner of the room.  
“Isn’t she divine?” He asks another guy who’s sitting at a table holding a beer. He’s wearing sneakers and jeans, which is rather untypical for this location.  
“Lovely, indeed.” He’s putting down his beer and I see a silver ring on his right index finger – a very long finger. He’s wearing a grey sweater and his voice is like melting chocolate. Once more I’m sure I’ve heard it before but have no idea where. His index finger reaches up and a moment later touches my nipple and I moan. Placing his palm on my breast he rubs his thumb a few times over my nipple until I let out a desperate whimper.  
“You like that, don’t you?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
“On your knees!” Fancy pants commands and I kneel in front of Jeans. “Suck him off!”  
“Hey! I don’t quite know about that. It’s...” Clearly an American accent.  
“You know, slut, it’s his first time here.” Fancy pants pats my head. “As long as she doesn’t say yellow or red you can do to her what you want.”  
“I just prefer a more private environment, I guess.” I can’t help but smile. I think I like Mr. Jeans.  
“She doesn’t mind. Oh, there’s Tessa. Have fun with her and don’t be too shy.” With that fancy pants walks away and Mr. Jeans lets out a sigh.

To encourage him I place my hands on his thighs rubbing lightly as I move up to his crotch. There’s a small bulge which either means he isn’t too big or he isn’t hard yet. His fingers under my chin make me stop and he slowly lifts up my head. He looks pretty fit and underneath his sweater he’s apparently wearing a t-shirt or something. A few chest hair peek out from the v-neck. Next I notice his prominent Adam’s apple and a light scruff starting underneath his chin. His lips are impossibly pink and quite full for a guy’s. There’s a small mole on the left side underneath it. His nose looks pretty straight and big and then his eyes... Wow! Slightly breathless I stare at him. He’s got the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen – like the clear sky of a cold winter day.  
His hair is dark blonde – even darker than Tom’s – maybe even brown. It’s impossible to tell in the light of the room. There’s something about him that makes me lick my lips.  
“What’s your name?” His voice is like honey and his aura is somehow calming.  
“Maggie, Sir.” I say lowering my eyes submissively.  
“I'm Seth. Nice to meet you.”  
I can’t help but smile. He doesn’t strike me as particularly dominant but maybe he’s nervous as it’s his first time here. “Nice to meet you, too.” I say deliberately licking my lips as I slowly brush my fingers over his crotch. It takes me a moment to realise that the bulge in his pants are only his balls. His already slightly hard cock is tugged to the left. Tightening my grip I follow the hardness rubbing it through the thick fabric. He lets out a hiss and before he knows what’s going on I’ve unzipped his pants. Hopefully a blowjob won’t be all I do with him tonight.

I’m reaching for the waistband of his briefs when he stops me by grabbing my wrist tightly. “What are you doing?”  
“I want to please you, Sir.”  
“No.” Dumbfounded I stare up at him and immediately his expression softens. “Not Sir. Okay?”  
“Of course, Seth.” The next moment his grip loosens and I continue. Tugging down the soft cotton his semi-hard dick jumps out and it’s equally gorgeous then the rest of him. It’s uncut, thick and long reminding me of a certain movie star’s. Carefully leaning forward I wrap my fingers around the base before bringing it to my mouth. The soft pink tip has already fully emerged from the foreskin and tenderly I give it a lick looking up at him for his reaction. Hissing he squeezes his eyes shut and his manhood twitches in my fingers.  
It’s fucking hot how his long neck looks as he’s throwing back his head when I circle his tip with my tongue. He’s cursing and I have to smile.  
Licking up from base to tip I eventually take him in my mouth greedily sucking at him.

When I think he’s fully hard he hardens – and grows – even more. His balls are heavy in my hand as I slowly take him deeper inch by inch. His hand eventually cups the back of my head and I expect him to push me onto him all the way but instead he gently draws little circles against my head. Looking up at him our eyes meet. His mouth is slightly open and occasionally the most erotic moan falls from him. He looks so fucking innocent...  
Eventually my throat is relaxed enough and I take him in my throat which makes him curse even more. His balls twitch in my hand and I gently squeeze them. The first droplets of precum seep from him and it’s rather bitter, so it’s probably been a while for him. Focussing at the task on hand I lower my eyes only to have him stop me.  
“Look at me!”  
Immediately I look back up at him as I bob up and down on his erection.

After a bit my throat actually hurts because of his thick manhood. Is he even thicker than Tom?  
More moans and groans fall from his sexy lips and I wonder why he’s so gentle. Has he even done this before? A dom would definitely face-fuck me now but his hand still gently rests against my head.  
“You better pull off.” He manages to get out at some point but I just deep-throat him again and a moment later he’s coming with a groan.

His eyes are staring at me half-lidded and he’s panting hard while his dick slowly softens in my mouth. Licking him clean he finally slips from my mouth and he lets out a sigh sounding so sexy. Just when I want to sit back on my heals he gestures for me to get up, which I immediately do and he makes me straddle his thighs. He’s moving me close to his crotch where his flaccid cock his resting on his thigh. Another hum escapes him when the soft fabric of my makeshift dress brushes over his manhood. He’s tugging it up so it’s covering him and a moment later his long fingers are at my sex while his other arm tugs me closer until I end up cuddled against his shoulder.  
Almost shyly he’s exploring my folds through the hole in my thong. Like a kitten I eventually start purring when his touch becomes more intense and just when he finds my clit his other hand is cupping my breast and his thumb is toying with my trapped nipple. I nearly scream at the sudden ministration and buck my hips against him.  
“Shhh. Easy. Stay were you are and try to be quiet.” God! That voice!  
“Yes, Si... eth.” Right then two long fingers slowly sink into my soaking cunt while his thumb is drawing slow circles over my clit. I can’t help but whine against his neck as the stimulation on my nipple and clit feel fucking fantastic.

His fingers are slowly and gently fucking me and in the end I can’t hold back my moans any longer. So fucking good! Rotating my hips I try to get even more stimulation on my sweet spot. It’s weird. The room around us is filled with people yet it feels as if it is only him and me. And for the first time in ever at one of those parties I don’t want another guy there.  
At some point I feel his cock twitching against my thigh and immediately reach underneath my dress to find it and stroke it.  
“Please, Seth, may I come?” I ask eventually when I’m impossibly close.  
“Ahm. Sure.” He sounds surprised which once more makes me think about how often he’s done this before. Well, later. Now...  
“AAAAAHHHH!” With a loud moan I come around his fingers soaking them even more with my juices.

Still panting hard from my orgasm I cuddle into his neck whilst gently stroking his growing erection. He smells good and I love how his big hand is still cupping my breast. His other hand is still between my legs now once more gently exploring my dripping slit.  
“That was really nice. Thank you, Seth.” I whisper seductively hoping he’ll eventually fuck me.  
“Well, I guess I just reciprocated.”  
Furrowing my brows I sit up and look at him. A real dominant wouldn’t have said that. “You haven’t had too much experience with this, right?” His thumb is once again rubbing my nipple and the last word turns into a moan.  
“That obvious?” Now he looks like a innocent choir boy.  
“Kind of. Still learning?”  
Insecure he looks behind me before eventually shaking his head. “No. My friend just thought it was fun if he brought me here. I... It’s...” He ends with a shrug of his shoulders.  
“But you’re generally turned on by this?”  
“Yes. I’m just not into that whole hitting stuff. But you... I guess I must have looked kind of stupid when I saw you, so he decided to bring you over.”  
“What about my appearance turns you on the most?” Poor fellow. He’s like a fly in a spider's web, he just has no idea.  
“It’s... AAH! FUCK!” I give him a few hard strokes. “Everything. Your outfit. Those metal things on your nipples just a hint through the fabric.”  
From one moment to the next I stop what I’m doing. Making sure the fabric still covers his massive erection I slowly brush my fingers over his chest until I finally let it rest on his shoulder. He’s panting hard and I’m pretty sure he’ll soon want to fuck and I’ll get what I want.  
“You’re doing this regularly?” His voice is thin.  
“What exactly?”  
“Well, I don’t know. Be here, I guess.”  
Does he think I’m a slut? Well, I’ve learned to not care about it. “Yes. Usually bi-weekly. And I enjoy being used by the dominants, never mind male or female.”  
“Being used?”  
“God, your innocence is kind of cute. Yes. Hasn’t your friend told you about the rules here?” His eyes wide he’s staring at me before eventually shaking his head. “Everything is allowed unless a sub uses a safeword. Those are yellow for pause and red for stop, just that you know. So if you ever had a dirty fantasy this is the place to fulfil it.” He probably has been wondering what his friend meant with red and yellow earlier.  
I can see his Adam’s apple bob when he swallows hard, obviously thinking about what he would like to do. Then his eyes are on my tits and the next moment he’s tugging open the knot holding the fabric in place. A gasp falls from his lips when my tied up tits are exposed to him.  
Like hypnotised his fingers wander around the rope and I nearly burst out laughing. “You thought they were silicon, didn’t you?”  
He’s nodding and I can feel his dick twitching against the fabric of my makeshift dress. Meanwhile his long fingers have found the nipple clamp and are exploring around it. “Doesn’t that hurt?”  
“Just a little. It’ll be way worse when they come off. Plus I love the look and how sensitive my nipples are when wearing them. Besides all subs don’t mind a bit of pain.”

Both his hands are cupping my breasts now and without a warning he’s leaning forward sucking at a trapped bud making me scream in pleasure. While his tongue his flicking over one nipple his thumb is rubbing the other one and I’m immediately close. Fuck! So good.  
I’ve never thought I could come from just having my nipples stimulated but now I’m trying not to come. I feel as if I’ll explode any moment.  
“Please, Sssseth! I need more. Please.” He’s holding in and our eyes meet. Maybe I’m the fly after all.  
“Tell me, Maggie, what is it that you need?” There’s a smirk on his face, which is telling me that he might have been playing with me. Tease!  
“Please, let me have your beautiful, thick cock, Seth!”  
“What for, honey?”  
He’s good. “I want to be impaled on it. I want to come around it and I want you to come deep inside me. Please, Seth!” He’s pinching the nipple that was in his mouth a few moments ago and I scream.  
“Help yourself, Maggie. Ride me. Make your tits bounce for me.”  
Shit! With a groan I reach my shaking fingers underneath the fabric grabbing his dick. We both moan at the contact. He’s impossibly hard like a piece of rock. Scooting closer to him I lift myself up a little. With one hand I place his cock at my entrance while the other one lifts my dress, so he can see how I sink onto him.  
Slowly I impale myself on his manhood, inch by thick inch. The last time I had a guy stretch me so utterly I’ve been with Tom (and Michael). So fucking good.  
His eyes are fixed on our sexes and once he’s in to the hilt he groans. Letting go of the fabric and his cock I start to rotate my hips slowly – after all I have to get used to his size first. His thumbs are once more flicking my nipples and I moan loudly.

After a bit I finally lift off of him a little only to fall down on him again. Shit, that’s good. My movements become faster as my pleasure grows and soon I’m riding him like there’s no tomorrow, wildly fucking myself on his cock.  
My eyes are squeezed shut when slight pain shoots through my tits and looking down I see he’s opened the rope and my tits are now bouncing with every move.  
Looking at Seth I see his eyes are fixed on my tits, his mouth slightly open and occasionally a moan falls from his lips. He’s really hot.

“Come for me, honey.” He eventually moans and he doesn’t have to say that twice and with the next downward movement I orgasm really hard squirting all over him. Seems like my orgasm is triggering his as well as he groans loudly shooting his seed deep into me.

Cuddled together we sit there still panting hard. His once more soft dick slips from me in the end and a huge amount of fluids follows. His pants are surely ruined now.  
“Look who we’ve got here?! If that isn’t my filthy, little angel.”  
It takes me a few moments to register that’s meant for me and when I do long fingers are already gripping my hair roughly. He gathers them in a ponytail only to tug my head backwards so I’m looking up at him. And there he is. Tom.  
His other hand is roughly palming my breast tugging at my still trapped nipple.  
“Hey mate, we don’t want to be interrupted. Okay?” Seth calm tone has changed to more dominant.  
“Well, I’ve had that little devil before you and I will have her again tonight. And I don’t mind sharing her as she’s got enough holes for the both of us.”  
I let out a pained scream as he’s still tugging at my nipple. At some point he’s released my hair and I’m looking at Seth who’s staring at me curiously. “Would you like that, honey?”  
“Oh, the little devil would love that, isn’t that correct?”  
Hell yeah! “Yes, Seth.”  
“Not here, though.” Now both of Tom’s hands are on my breasts. “You didn’t wear those the last time.” He’s roughly tugging at the nipple clamps making me wince. Slowly it’s getting a bit too painful.  
“No, Sir. And I think I need to take them off for now.”  
“Is that so?” He’s rubbing over my sore nipple making me moan. “Such a dirty slut. A few minutes more.” With that he’s lifting me up into his arms revealing the mess on Seth jeans. “Oh.” I can’t help but notice the disappointment in his face. Obviously he thought I’ve only been cuddling with Seth.  
Before I know what’s going on he’s dropping me to the floor. “Clean that mess, whore, then we can go.”  
Looking up I see Seth is slightly insecure, so I smile at him as I lean in and start licking away the worst mess.

I’m focussed on completing my task as quickly as possible so he won’t get fully hard again – at least not yet. My makeshift dress is pooling around my knees and I make sure to spread my legs for Tom to see Seth’s seed dripping from me as well as the butt plug between my ass cheeks.  
Apparently that’s too much for him as he eventually grabs me by the neck rather roughly and pushes me down on Seth’s cock. Swallowing around it I try not to gag and stay calm.  
“SUCH A DIRTY, LITTLE WHORE! Can’t get enough cock, can you?”  
Trying to shake my head I remember how jealous he was last time when I got along with James so well. But I’ve never agreed to be his and I’ll have to clear that with him before anything else happens tonight. After all he hasn’t called or gotten in touch.  
Seth eventually has enough of Tom’s possessiveness and pushes away his hand easing my head off of him. Grabbing his cock he tugs himself back in but his undies and the front of his jeans are soaked.  
“I’m sorry about that, Seth.”  
“Don’t worry, honey, nothing a round in the washer can’t fix.”  
God, I love his smile. It somehow reminds me of my grandpas. You automatically feel warm inside.  
“Come on, honey.” He’s patting his lap. “Up here. Then we’ll get rid of those nipple clamps.”  
It surely is his way to show Tom that he was there before him and I basically can see his jaw clenching. “Yes, Seth. Thank you.” Getting up my dress finally completely falls off and I drop my messy thong so I’m standing naked in front of him. He’s looking at me from head to toe and smiles warmly at me when I climb onto him once again. Straddling his thighs I make sure he’s got a clear view of my hairless cunt. Just as he’s looking down another huge droplet of cum seeps from me and he takes a sharp breath.  
“Amazing.” He basically purrs and a moment later I feel a brief, sharp sting in my nipple as he opens the first screw. One after the other he opens them and eventually the first clamp comes off completely.  
My initial hiss turns into a moan when his warm mouth wraps around my sore bud gently caressing it with his tongue. His mouth stays on me while his fingers open the second clamp and once it’s off as well his mouth switches sides.  
Only seconds later someone behind us is clearing his throat. I’m sure Tom is desperate by now and I actually can’t wait to have both of these gorgeous men inside me.  
“Are you done yet?! Let’s get the little devil upstairs!” From the corner of my eye I see Tom holding out my scarf and in his other hand he’s gathered the rope I’ve tied up my tits with. No idea where my thong is, though.  
“Okay. Sure. Let me help you up, honey.”

With both men watching I retie my dress and once the fabric is in place Tom roughly grabs me again and before I know what’s going on he’s put a collar on me. “Good. Now everyone can see what a dirty slut you are.”  
Not sure if it’s the anger speaking or if he’s just dirty talking I feel a light sting in my heart. Quickly he’s tying the rope to the collar and tugs me forward. I actually could cry at the humiliation but Seth is grabbing my hand squeezing lightly and for a moment I ask myself if it wouldn’t be better to spend the night just with him.

Like a dog Tom tugs me out of the ballroom and tells one of the organisers that my stuff is to be brought up to his suite before leading me over to the elevator. My inner thighs are covered with mine and Seth’s juices and they’re slowly running down over my knee.  
We go to the top floor and as we get out there’s a young business man waiting for the lift. His eyes grow wide on seeing me and I’m glad once I’m out of his accusing sight.  
Of course Tom’s suite is the last one in the hallway. My heart is racing and I don’t know why but I’m nervous.


	2. Fill you to the Brim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Tom plus more SMUT!

Tom basically throws the door shut and the next moment he shoves me down onto my knees. I wince in light pain and before he can continue I say “Yellow.”  
Both men are staring down at me, both apparently excited already.  
“Seth, would you please leave us alone for a moment?”  
“Sure. I need to piss anyway.” He’s winking at me and I’m really grateful for his understanding.

Meanwhile Tom has unzipped his pants and taken out his cock stroking it lazily.  
“Take that off!”  
Obeying him I start talking although the bathroom door isn’t yet closed. “You mustn’t be angry with me for sleeping with other men. After all you’ve never contacted me after last time.”  
“I’m not angry.” His hand is in my hair slowly bringing my face towards his cock.  
“Then jealous. I don’t care what. But you won’t punish me for sleeping with other men. And so that you know: there’ve been more since our last night together.” His jaw is clenching and I can even see the anger growing in him.  
“How many?” He’s pressing out.  
“I don’t count.”  
He’s rubbing his palm over his face. “I guess, I should have made it clear. I want you to belong to me. I also should have asked for your phone number.”  
“You know where I live. You could have sought me out.”  
That seems to have hit a nerve as he inhales deeply. “Yes. I should.” His touch has softened and he’s now gently brushing his fingers through my hair. “I wanted to kill him when I saw his seed dripping from you.” There’s a sudden break and his eyes widen. “Or have there been others tonight as well.”  
“Just Seth.”  
“Good.” He looks immediately relieved. “You’ve got a thing for actors, don’t you?”  
“Because you guys gangbanged me last time?” I’m slightly confused.  
“No.” He’s shaking his head and tenderly pressing my face against his crotch. “He’s an actor as well.”  
“Really?” I ask in surprise whilst nuzzling my nose against his balls.  
“Yes.” It comes out like a sigh.  
“Do you guys know each other?”  
“Not really. Just bumped into each other once or twice.”  
“You’re okay with him being here?” I ask as I lick the underside of his growing erection.  
“It’s okay, I guess. Besides I love how tight you are when both your greedy holes are stuffed.”  
“Especially with cocks your size.” It comes out slightly cheeky and immediately his grip on me tightens.  
“Suck it!” I don’t need telling twice and take him deep in my mouth. He lets out a satisfied groan before saying “Come back out, man.” Soon I hear footsteps approaching and a moment later a warm body is at my back. He’s kneeling down behind me between my spread legs and his hands are cupping my breasts. His fingertips find my nipples and he starts to tug at them making me moan.  
“Such a dirty, little devil. Can’t get enough of us.” Tom’s pushing me all the way down on him and I struggle to breathe for a moment. “Don’t worry. We'll fuck you raw.”

I’m focussed on Tom’s cock so I don’t realise when he’s taking off his shirt, only when I look up at him I see his toned chest. So hot! Greedily sucking at his manhood I also massage his balls and all the time Seth is toying with my nipples. Fucking amazing!  
With a groan Tom releases the first droplets of precum and I lap them up like an eager puppy.  
“Such a good girl. Hang on a sec. Let’s move this to the bedroom.”  
“Yes, Sir.” I quickly answer and I can’t wait to be taken again. Squealing it takes me a moment to realise Seth has effortlessly lifted me off the ground and is carrying me over following Tom. Giggling like a school girl I cuddle into him but he’s looking slightly tense.  
“Everything okay, Seth?”  
“I guess. I’m just not used to sharing my girl with someone else.” The way he says that is just utterly cute and I feel the unfamiliar instinct to kiss and cuddle him.  
“We don’t have to do this.” I offer and I’m surprised by myself that if I had to choose between them, I’d probably pick Seth.  
“It’s fine. And I guess it’s time to try something new.” With that he kisses my forehead before carefully easing me to the floor.

From the bed I hear rustling of fabric and I don’t have to look to know Tom is stripping completely. Carefully I reach underneath Seth sweater and he purrs like a cat as my fingers slowly glide over his belly. The skin is smooth but he doesn’t seem to be as toned as Tom. Reaching up I tug off his sweater with his help and I admire his biceps and strong shoulders. He’s got more chest hair than Tom and curiously I brush my fingers through them ending at his nipples.  
“Fuck!” He closes his eyes and while one hand stays in place the other one goes to the button of his jeans. Again he’s helping me to undress himself and a few moments later he’s completely naked as well.  
Tom is grabbing one of my hands from behind and puts it on his raging hard-on and somehow automatically my other hand moves to Seth’s semi-hard shaft. Squeezing both slightly they moan in unison. Two beautiful men at my hands. Fantastic!

Tom eventually breaks the silence which is only interrupted by the occasional moan. “You haven’t finished your task, little devil.” He’s looking down at his cum-seeping cock.  
“Yes, Sir.” Reluctantly I let go of Seth and kneel between Tom’s spread legs.  
“You can prepare her tight, little asshole meanwhile.” Tom’s handing a bottle of lube to Seth while I take him in my mouth again and from his tone it’s clear he’s definitely jealous.  
“Sure. Although I’m not sure about anal. We’re both quite big.”  
“She’s a slut. She can handle it.” Shocked at his words I stop sucking him and sit back. Tears well up in my eyes as I look up at him. “Do you really think that?”  
Immediately Seth’s hand is on my shoulder and gratefully I look up at him.  
“No. Sorry. It’s just really hard for me to see you two getting on so well. I’m really sorry, Maggie.”  
“One more comment like that and you can piss off. This is supposed to be fun after all.”  
“Yes. Sorry again.” He looks and sounds as if he really means that so I briefly nod at Seth before continuing to suck Tom off.

As I slowly take Tom deeper I feel Seth’s big hands on my hips tugging them backwards, so I have to lean forward to keep sucking Tom. There’s a gentle push to my knees and I immediately spread them for him.  
“Such a naughty girl.” Seth carefully tugs on the butt plug. “No wonder you were as tight as a virgin.”  
“See, man. A little deviaaaAAAAAAH! FUUUUCK!” I squeeze his balls quite roughly as I take him in my throat.

I have to hiss lightly when the plug finally slips out with a hard tug and a few moments later a long, lubed up finger pushes into me. Focussing back on Tom I enjoy how Seth slowly finger-fucks my ass stretching me carefully with a second finger.  
I can tell Tom is close as his balls are hard as tennis balls. Sucking hard at him I move upwards until he slips from my mouth with a pop. Immediately precum is seeping from him and I lick it up before licking his long, thick shaft from base to tip and finally sucking him back into my mouth. I’m halfway down his erection when a huge load of his seed shoots into my mouth just when a third finger is easily slipping into me.

Tom is gently patting my head and making sure his cock stays in my mouth. Thinking he wants me to lick him clean I do just that as long fingers are still working me open. I can’t wait to have their seed fill both holes.  
A moan falls from my lips when he repeatedly rubs over my g-spot.  
“Don’t come, honey.” Seth voice makes me feel so calm. I don’t think I have a voice kink but with those two...  
“AAAH!” His thumb has found my clit and I scream in pleasure, which also means Tom’s cock slips from my mouth.  
“Lie on the bed, honey. On your back.” His fingers are gone the next moment and feeling slightly dizzy I get up and obey his command. Tom has made room and I lie down next to him. I decide to surprise them with a position I’ve recently seen in a porn and grab my legs behind my knees holding myself open for them.  
“Such a beautiful girl.” Seth smiles at me as he pours more lube into his palm and kneels down where I have been moments ago.  
“Yeah especially her pink cunt and those big tits.” Tom’s palm cups my tit pinching a nipple.

Three fingers enter me again and I can’t help but moan in anticipation of their cocks in me. Squeezing my eyes shut I hope they make their promise true and fuck me raw. “FUUUUUUCK!” Looking down I see Seth mouth is sealed over my pussy flicking my clit with his tongue as his fingers keep stretching me.  
Tom lets out a growl and jumps off of the bed. Is he angry again because Seth is licking me?  
A moment later he’s back beside me holding my nipple clamps. “Don’t come, yet. Understood?”  
“Yes, SIAAAAAH!” Seth is winking at me as he’s capturing my clit between his teeth.  
“She seems to like that, mate.” Tom roughly grabs a nipple and shoves the clamp onto it before quickly screwing it shut. I nearly cum at the painful sting combined with Seth sucking at my little pearl. And just when Tom puts the second clamp in place another finger eases into my butt.  
“I guess, she’s ready for us now.” I groan at the loss of his warm mouth on me and his fingers stretching me.  
“Good. Do you want her butt first?”  
“I don’t care really. Whatever you want.” They’re both standing beside the bed staring down at me whilst stroking their magnificent cocks.  
“You’ve already had her cunt earlier.” Tom states matter-of-factly and grabs my ankles tugging my legs up. “Besides I’m planning to fill both her holes to the brim with our cum.” His palm suddenly slaps down onto my swollen pussy lips and I scream in pain but it also arouses me. “On all fours, little slut.”  
While I obey him he’s lying down on his back and I don’t need to be told to straddle him. Grabbing his rock-hard cock in my hand I slowly sink myself down on it. Slowly rotating my hips I’m excited when the bed dips under Seth’s weight and a moment later his fat cock breaches into my rear entrance. We all curse at the tight fit. So fucking full!

For a bit we all hold still inhaling deeply and trying not to cum. Seth is the first one to move slowly pulling his thick erection out almost all the way and then rams back in full force. Letting out a scream of pain and pleasure I hear Tom letting out a growl and a moment later both men are fucking into me roughly.

The pace is brutal and the room is filled with slapping sounds. Tom’s eyes are fixed on my tits as they wildly bounce with every thrust. The tug of the nipple clamps only increases my arousal and soon I'm close. Luckily both men are as well and it doesn’t take too long before Tom hisses “Cum for us, little devil”  
On the next thrust I do and to my surprise Tom follows first grabbing my hips and burying his cock deep inside me to fill me with his seed. Seth behind me lets out a growl and fucks me even harder now through my orgasm and before I know it I’m coming again squirting all over Tom and this time Seth comes as well filling my backside with his seed.

Still panting and sweating we lie there both their dicks still inside me. Tom’s hands eventually move to my breasts and his fingers tease my sensitive nipples. “These things look absolutely amazing on you, little devil!”  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“Hottest thing ever.” Seth agrees and tenderly kisses my neck.  
“Thanks.” I’ve got a sudden idea. “Why don’t you two relax while I prepare a surprise for you?”  
Questioningly Tom looks at me and I guess, Seth has the same look on his face. Grinning I move a little and both their cocks slip from me. We all groan at the loss of contact. Well, I guess soon they’ll be in me again.

Seth lets himself fall onto the bed next to me and getting on my knees I admire both their naked bodies. They are both utterly hot and I wish I could keep them forever. Smiling at them I slowly get up but Tom stops me.  
“Wait! Where are you going?!”  
“Surprise for you both. I told you.”  
“No. Not like that. Turn around, little devil, and bend over. I’ve got something for you.”  
Lightly shaking my head I watch him from the corner of my eye as he’s heading over to a black bag. He curses once then again until he lets out a triumphant sound and when his hand emerges from the bag he’s holding a huge glass butt plug. Next thing I know he’s shoving it into me roughly.  
“Perfect. Keeps you open for us and our seed in you.” He’s giving me a hard slap on each buttock. “Our dirty, little devil.”  
Swaying my hips I look over my shoulder as I leave the bedroom. Both are staring at me and Seth’s cock already gives a twitch again on seeing me like that.

Once I’m in the living room part of the suite I close the connecting doors almost all the way and look for my stuff. Grabbing the rope I bend forward and quickly retie my breasts and grab my scarf. This time I use it as a makeshift skirt tying it low on my hips. A groan leaves my lips when Tom’s sticky seed runs out of my pussy and down my inner thighs joining Seth’s. They’re gonna be the death of me. I’m already horny as hell again.  
Checking myself out in the mirror I grin over my entire face. They’ll love this. One last thing missing.  
Tom’s shirt smells deliciously like him as I slip into it. Leaving the buttons open I tie a knot between my breasts. Perfect. Now we just need music.  
Turning on the huge TV I easily find an app playing music. Searching for some oriental music I soon find a track that fits and press play.

Just as the music starts I push the door open and slowly start rotating my hips. Right at the same time their jaws drop and I nearly burst out laughing. Thanks to a Turkish colleague I’m a pretty good belly dancer by now.  
The music gets faster and faster until I eventually take off Tom’s shirt again and continue dancing topless for them. Their eyes are wide as they stare at me and slowly their cocks come back to life. I’ve picked that particular song as it’s quite long and when it finally ends their dicks are standing in attention.  
“Fucking shit, that was hot, honey.” Seth sits up stroking his erection a few times.  
“Fuck, yeah. Stay right there.” Tom jumps up and grabs me. His fingers are quickly untying my skirt. He nods at Seth who’s joining us a moment later.

Grabbing my hips Seth leans down sucking at my nipples whilst Tom is tugging the plug from me. A moment later it’s replaced by his thick cock.  
“Wrap your legs around me, honey.” Holding onto his strong shoulders I obey Seth and as reward his cock sinks into me again. When our first round was rough already this one was brutal as both men keep ramming themselves deep into me over and over again and I love every single second of it.  
At first their thrusts are synchronised so my insides are utterly stretched almost too painfully. But after a while they alternate their thrusts so I’m always filled with one of their huge cocks.

  
  


Tom grabs my arms which are still wrapped around Seth’s shoulders and brings them behind his head. Resting against his chest I let out a loud scream when his hands are on my tits suddenly furious rubbing my nipples whilst roughly pounding into me.  
The sounds of our bodies meeting gets louder and louder until I feel a familiar warmth in my belly. I know I’m going to cum. Really hard.  
“Please! I need to cum. Please!”  
“No.” Tom slaps his hand hard against my tit and that’s all it takes to make me orgasm with a loud scream. In my orgasmic haze I hear Seth cursing. His cock feels even bigger now and I wince in pain as he fucks me through my orgasm causing another – even more intense – one. Tom on the other hand is holding in only toying with my nipples his manhood buried inside me to the hilt.  
I squeal loudly as I have yet another orgasm – one of the most intense of my life – and then I squirt really hard. I try to stop but Seth big cock keeps rubbing over my g-spot and every time more fluid shoots out of me until he finally rams into me to the hilt shooting his seed into my womb.

“Bad little devil.” Tom slaps my other tit this time. “Set her down, man.”  
I’m half unconscious so my knees nearly buckle when my feet touch the ground. Strong hands grab my hips and before I quite realise it I’m pushed forward until my legs hit the bed. Tom’s big hands push my upper body forward, his cock staying in me all the time, and the next moment he’s brutally fucking my ass again.  
My tied up tits are painfully pushed against the bed as his huge erection keeps pounding into me. I can’t stifle a whine at the feeling of my empty pussy. A huge drop of seed is running out of me and down my inner thigh and somehow I wish it would have stayed inside me.

I don’t know how much later it is when Tom finally comes with a groan deep in my ass. I can already feel the soreness in both my holes but remembering Tom’s thread early I’m pretty sure they aren’t done yet with me. Plus I’ve cum without permission, which definitely will have to be punished. I’m doomed.

I wince when finally Tom’s thick cock head pops from my back entrance but the feeling of emptiness soon is replaced by the butt plug again.  
“You can’t squirt our seed from your ass, little devil.”  
With that gentle hands carry me to bed and a moment later I’m tugged in warmly between two incredibly hot men. Falling even deeper into subspace I slowly drift off.


End file.
